


Bandanas and Excitable Fans

by frustratedFreeboota



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Emails, F/F, Heckin Lewd, Just sort of mild and not even that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedFreeboota/pseuds/frustratedFreeboota
Summary: Hannah just wants to catch up on some unread emails.





	Bandanas and Excitable Fans

Half an hour more until she'd lie down. Half an hour more, but the emails had kept coming.

Her pillow had been propped up against the wall, and Hannah sat with her back to it, head raised slightly rather than resting against the hard plaster. Her apartment was only marginally bigger than her quarters on the rig, and had been bought during a time where she'd imagined working from there every night. The noise from the trains and the cars outside her window were a sacrifice that she'd made under the assumption that the tiny room and its kitchen were a last retreat. The bed stand and bed had been bought in the knowledge that Hannah could at least make her last retreat comfortable. Her gun was sat on the bed stand, atop her copy of Nine Princes of Amber.

The emails were neverending. A horde of little girls in bandanas and scarves sending her their picture, or asking her where she had her hair cut. It was impossible to answer them all, but Hannah could try. Some day soon, one of these girls was going to have a bad day. And when that happened, Hannah would sooner have another Missy, smiling and asking if she could borrow one of Hannah's bandanas. This was a country where girls like Missy could grow up idolising a woman like her with more fervor and emotion than they ever put into prayer.

Just half an hour, and then Hannah would make use of the bed. Not to sleep of course, but she'd bought a bed for a reason, and she'd bought a bedstand for a reason, and the book on that bedstand was going to be read tonight. Sometime before her shift for patrol, or between the patrols and the gym, she'd find the time to read.

Half an hour came and passed, with Hannah no closer to putting a dent in the backlog. Another click of her laptop's mousepad, another email from her biggest fan. She knew that this person was her biggest fan. They said as much, right there in the topic of the email. Her laptop's security spent a minute scanning the attached files, a final line of defence against enterprising villains. The message itself was a poorly typed string of oh-my-gods and thank-yous and a heartfealt description of how much Hannah meant to her, and how much the scarf the author had gotten for their birthday had meant to them. With a tired smile that worked its way into the corners of her eyes, Hannah opened the attached image.

Her cheeks flashed a bright red.

She recognised the woman in the picture more by the mouse ears on the headband that she wore than by the shape of her hair, or the rest of her that had been left on display. The smile in her eyes hadn't changed in years. One hand had been raised in salute, the other was clasped firmly by her side. She wore a blue Ms Militia Scarf, the one from Hannah's days in the wards, about her mouth. She wore a pair of plastic mouse ears on a headband on her head. And nothing else.

Before Hannah could help herself she'd typed a reply, as typo ridden as Mouse Protector's prank had been, only to delete it all for two words, hitting send before she could regret it. 

RE: Costume.  
Needs work.

Hannah regretted it. She'd played along. She'd only encouraged a woman that by all her experience was only going to carry on in much the same fashion. She spent long minutes staring at her inbox, pretending that she couldn't remember the long strings of girls whose lives absolutely depended on her sending polite and small compliments back to them, or hearing how much they loved her outfit.

Another email, from the same account.

RE: Costume.  
Fixed it.

There was another attached image, and Hannah found herself staring at the thumbnail with an unfamiliar hate. The hate that Colin held for decaffeinated coffee, or that Jamie held for the word puppy.

Hannah opened the picture.

The former Ward had adjusted her scarf, revealing a mouth that fought to supress a smile as it blew at the water pistol held loosely in one hand. The other hand resting securely on her hip, and drawing Hannah's attention downward. Hannah's cheeks burned beneath the red white and blue of her bandana.

Another email, this time from the Ward turned vigilante's own account.

RE: It's been a while.  
Happy to see me?

Hannah stared into her webcam, drawing the slow circle on the mousepad that activated the camera. She saved the picture, attaching it to her next email.

RE: It's been a while.  
Of course. Can't you see I'm smiling?


End file.
